


The Dark Angel

by AngelBiscuit



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Angst, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Sadism, Scent Marking, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBiscuit/pseuds/AngelBiscuit
Summary: Junko is the guardian angel of the 8th floor of Nazarick. Once she's transported into the new world along with the rest of her comrades, she finds that she has more freedom than ever before,and a lot of conflicting feelings over a certain demon. This angel may not be all that she seems to be.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of a story I did a while back and because of an incident that occurred, I felt I needed to take it down. I really enjoyed writing this story and missed it dearly and after some friends encouraged me to re-post this fic, I feel confident enough to do so. I look forward to continuing this story again!

Junko stood frozen in place on her assigned floor, her home, the 8th floor, which she guarded with her older brother Victim, who was also a creation of lord Mukuro, like her. Her home was a hellscape, not the kind you would find on the 7th floor, but more of a desolate waste land. None of the other floor guardians were allowed on her floor, which made things a bit lonely. Though both she and her brother were charged with guarding the 8th floor, Junko tended to get out far more often. Her creator always taking her out on raids. She was built for combat, unlike her brother who was basically just born to die. She would oftentimes feel bad for her brother because of the fact that he was constantly stuck on the 8th floor while she could get out and explore with her creator, fighting side by side, it was something her brother was never able to experience. Lord Mukuro was gone and had been for two years. He used to come everyday, she could always physically as well as emotionally feel his presence every time he was in Nazarick. She could do the same with Lord Ulbert, who she also loved dearly as he played a large part in creating her final model. She recalled vividly Lord Mukuro’s last day in Yggdrasil, having a very solemn aura about him. It happened not long after Lord Ulbert suddenly disappeared. 

He walked through his wasteland, spotting his two creations standing high in the polluted sky above, guarding the floating castle, which served as the angels' living quarters. The mad scientist used his own wings to fly up and greet them. 

“Victim, Junko.” He greeted them flatly. 

The angels were immediately concerned, their creator was acting worlds different than his normally dramatic and eccentric self. 

Their lord commanded them both to follow as they ventured deeper into their castle of despair. Their home was made to be filled with the pain of humanity, the angels always watching, ever present and quick to pass judgement on the mortal ones. 

They stopped at their altar. The holy room at the center of the castle used to hold sacrifices in the name of the divine ones which of course was their wonderful lord Mukuro, along with the other supreme beings. The humans made lovely sacrifices for their Gods. As far as Junko was concerned, humans were unworthy creatures, they only existed to sate the Gods and worship them. Humans were crass, uncaring, and honestly stupid creatures. They destroyed the things they claim to love along with themselves. They are creatures who know no reason, only acting on their whims which ultimately leads to their self-destruction. Their Lord would often talk of his home world, telling them of how it once was a lush and lovely place centuries ago but the humans had carelessly destroyed it. Their Lord hated humans with a passion, just as much as Lord Ulbert, and in turn, so did they. 

Mukuro turned around to face the two angels. He opened both of their profiles and read them over one last time. ‘I’ll be leaving them with a gift’ he thought. Mukuro had been grinding and saving money to purchase the abilities he was about to bestow upon his children. He wanted to do one last thing for them.

“I am giving you both a gift that I hope you will use wisely. I am granting you both great power, power to destroy this awful world.” He spoke, the raw emotion evident in his voice. 

“Victim, you will protect Nazarick from within, you won’t ever let the unworthy into our home.” A bright, blinding light consumes her brother. She tried to squint to see what her Lord was doing but was failing miserably. The light finally dimmed and she looked at her brother excitedly to see what amazing gift their lord had just bestowed upon him but was surprised to notice no change in his outward appearance, despite the fact that he felt much stronger than before. Her Lord smiled sadly at her brother and gave him a head pat. “Defend Nazarick well, Victim.”

He then turned to her. Junko immediately tensed up, she was a mix of nervous and excited. Despite the tense situation she giggled inwardly at her emotions. ‘I’ll call this emotion.... nervouscited!’ She beamed, quite proud of herself for coming up with such a childish word for her current feelings before turning serious. 

Mukuro looked at her and spoke regally. “Junko, you will protect Nazarick from without. You will snuff out the unclean, the unwanted. He then cast his magic. 

Junko felt warmth and heat course through her veins, but then she realized something foreign. Complete unbridled rage and hate. At that moment she hated everything outside of nazarick, wanting nothing more than to burn it all down. ‘Are these our Lord's feelings?’ She wanted to cry, the number of emotions she was experiencing rapidly increasing.

Rage, hate, fear, sadness, loathing, grief. 

She wanted to scream. It was all too much, too painful. Just when she thought she would explode with the intensity of the utter despair she was feeling, it all stopped and she felt pure euphoria. The blinding light slowly faded and she felt like she saw the world through new eyes. After she had a moment to recover from the emotional rollercoaster she just got off of, she noticed that unlike her brother, her appearance had changed. Whereas before she had a faint glow about her she now glowed with the light of the sun. Her hair was flowing, almost as if it were trying to reach out and touch the heavens. Her eyes shone brightly, consumed by a pale blue light and her clothing had changed to regal armor. A silvery white breastplate piece that stopped at her midsection with an armored skirt that had a flowing glittery white cape attached to it. It was then that Junko noticed the most significant change, twelve golden wings had now sprouted from her back. 

Mukuro looked at her lovingly, “Satan was once the most beautiful angel before he fell from grace.” He smiled sadly once more and put a hand to her cheek, “and even more so when he did fall.”

That had been almost two years ago. Now, only Lord Momonga would roam the halls of Nazarick. It was so lonely. She heard a rumor saying that their world would soon end and honestly, Junko was happy. For two years she had done the same thing everyday, made her rounds on her floor, never leaving it. She did in fact love her home and was happy to defend it but as of late, she was discouraged. It had been so long since she saw any of her lords faces, it almost felt pointless to continue the same routine everyday. They obviously weren’t happy with them, they had all left, so why should she continue with the same routine if she wasn’t pleasing anyone. No one wanted her, wanted them. They were the unwanted and unnecessary now. She was glad it was ending, at least this pain would stop. 

When the clock struck midnight everything changed. 

Junko felt an odd sensation course through her body, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she was honestly a little disappointed. ‘I was hoping we’d all just disappear and meet our end along with this world but I guess not’ she sighed and stretched out her wings, ready to face another day. 

“Junko, Lord Momonga has asked that all the guardians please gather on the 6th floor, this includes you.” Albedo's voice came echoing in her head. 

She was shocked, Lord Momonga stayed, one of the supreme beings graciously stayed with us, and she had been called to an official meeting with the rest of the guardians to meet with him! Never had Junko and her brother been treated like the other guardians, they were still just as equal to them and the others always showed them the proper respect on the seldom occasions they ever met, but the two angels had to oversee the floor that was considered the last resistance to stop a threat. They always had to be restricted to their floor because they played such an important role. She was a little nervous to leave her floor but she trusted her brother to hold down the fort while she left for the meeting. She felt bad that Victim was once again being excluded but he never really did seem to mind it before. Maybe she could convince Lord Momonga to let them take turns guarding the floor? She shook her head, ‘I can focus on that at a later date, right now, Lord Momonga needs all my attention!’

With that, she messaged her brother and set off to the 6th floor.


	2. Let’s meet the guardians!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko meets the guardians and scores a hot date with Demi.

Junko found herself walking through the entrance to the 6th floor; she could see Lord Momonga was already here, along with Mare, Aura, and Shalltear, the latter two of which were fighting. She was about to approach them when she felt a cold burst of air hit her back. Junko squealed and went rigid zipping around to see what the sudden change in atmosphere was caused by. She turned to see the blue vermin lord himself towering over her. 

“Cocytus!” She said excitedly. 

“JUNKO. IT. IS. A. PLEASURE. TO. SEE. YOU. AGAIN!” The guardian of the 5th floor spoke loudly with his voice full of excitement. 

Junko always liked Cocytus, she liked all the guardians but she always found Cocytus to be a gentle giant, she found that feature charming and suited the guardian well. ‘Come to think of it, Lord Mukuro and Lord Takemikazuchi always got along too.’

“How have you been?? It’s been so long!!” They started to walk closer to the others.

She was honestly really happy to see her friend. She was also really happy to talk to someone who wasn’t her brother, as much as she loved the little fetus angel. 

“I. HAVE. BEEN. WELL. THERE. HAVE. NOT. BEEN. MANY. INTRUDERS. LATELY.”

“Yea I haven’t seen any” she laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that she’s been excruciatingly bored. 

Cocytus looked as if he was going to say something but was cut off by a screech from Shalltear. 

“I'M GOING TO TEACH THIS ELF BITCH A LESSON”

“STOP. FIGHTING. IN. FRONT. OF. THE. MASTER.” Cocytus bellowed. 

Junko sat quietly watching them all fight not wanting to get involved. She turned to Lord Momonga and beamed, trotting over to him to introduce herself amidst the fighting. 

“Lord Momonga! It is a pleasure to see you are doing well! Thank you so much for calling me to this meeting!” She spoke dropping into a low bow. 

“Ah yes, Junko, raise your head. There’s no need to thank me for calling you, you are a guardian just as the others are. I don’t think you should be stationed solely to your floor as your brother is, after all, your build is made for combat.” He said casually. 

Junko gasped, she could be just like the other guardians now! “Thank you so much my Lord! I consider this the grandest of rewards!” She said, flapping her wings happily. 

“Think nothing of it Junko.” Her lord laid a hand on her head.

‘No way! Free head pats!’ She was over the moon to get a head pat! And to think it came from Lord Momonga himself!

“Sorry everyone, I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.” 

It was as if Cocytus blew a gust of cold air to her back again, but this time she went rigid with nerves instead of just from the chill. 

She recognized his voice without even having to turn around, hell, she could recognize that deep suave voice anywhere. She turned around as elegantly as she could to see the demon approaching the group. Junko looked at him and did all she could not to swoon. He was sooooo handsome. He was the definition of a gentleman with his red pinstripe suit, slick jet black hair, and those absolutely enchanting glasses that framed his perfect face. Demiurge casually looked to her, catching her staring. Junko's face went bright red with embarrassment. ‘He’s going to tease me mercilessly for this later!’ She whined internally. Demiurge merely looked at her tilting his head and smiling politely. He looked as if he were about to approach her when they heard their Lords imposing voice boom through the stadium. 

“Let’s begin.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He was even more amazing than I imagined!” Albedo sang, seemingly entranced with our lord. 

“He was so kind!” Junko said, refusing to mention the infamous head pat he gave her. She knew the women would be furious and she really didn’t want to be in the middle of a cat fight.

“H-he really was! I felt like I was going to faint!” Mares Small voice chimes in to agree with her. 

“Yes, my underwear seemed to have gone through a small crisis.” Shalltear said sensually. 

Before she knew it Albedo and Shalltear were at each other’s throats. While the boys were in the corner trying to distance themselves from two. Junko decided to join the boys even if she was a little intimidated to speak with Demiurge. 

“Ah Junko, it’s been far too long.” Demiurge spoke, his tail swaying casually behind him. 

“Oh, y-yes it’s been quite a while, it’s nice to see you again.” Junko was extremely nervous, and by this point Cocytus and Mare had struck up their own conversation so the demon had focused all his attention on her. 

“I was surprised to see you outside of your floor, though, a surprise I most definitely welcome.” He smirked at the blush starting to form on her face. “I take it this means we will be seeing more of you?”

“W-well according to Lord Momonga yes, he wants me to um, get out of my floor more.” She was beginning to sound like Mare with how nervous she was. 

“Mmm, excellent.” He hummed, signifying he was quite pleased that he would be seeing her more often. He then looked at her curiously, “Forgive me if this comes off as rude but considering you’ve spent the majority of your life on the 8th floor, I take it you aren’t well versed in the inner workings of Nazarick. Am I correct in my assumption?”

Wow she hadn’t even thought of that. She knew next to nothing about how everything worked in Nazarick. She only knew what went on, on her own floor. “Oh... yes, I’m afraid you’re right.” She bowed her head ashamed. She really was clueless; she didn’t want to be a burden to the others because of her lack of experience and knowledge. “Unfortunately I’ve lived quite the sheltered life on the 8th floor.”

“My apologies! I didn’t make such a remark to belittle you! I’m well aware of your skill in combat as well as with strategy. I merely wanted to ask so I could extend an offer for me to provide you a bit of guidance on the matter.” He paused and then continued a little quieter. “You and your brother managed to do what myself and the other guardians could not. Rest assured Junko we do not doubt your capabilities whatsoever.” 

She knew exactly what he was referring to. It was the largest invasion Nazarick had ever seen, and it plowed straight through their forces, only to be stopped on the 8th floor, her floor. After decimating the band of foolish humans who had dared to intrude upon the home of the supreme ones, she thought of her fellow guardians, in particular the guardian of the floor right above her. When her floor was invaded her heart dropped knowing that meant only one thing. Demiurge was dead. She remembered the rage she felt the moment she realized this and she turned every last human to ash. When all was said and done she sobbed. The supreme ones would never forgive him for letting his floor be taken. He wouldn’t be coming back, none of her friends would be. Try as he may, Victim tried to comfort his poor sister but had no luck. Despite never speaking to one another, the angel harbored deep feelings for the devil. The two did spend quite a bit of time in each other's presence since their creators were so close but he still didn’t quite understand. 

She wanted to say it wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t any of the guardians fault. That mob had been overwhelming, and the only reason her floor could stop it was because it was made for doing just that. “I would love to have your guidance Demiurge. I couldn’t think of a better person to get it from.” She looked at the devil giving him a bright smile. She hoped to cheer him up, knowing he still blamed himself for what happened. 

Demiurge's ears perked up and his tail swayed happily “I’m glad to hear it Junko. Would you perhaps want to discuss things over a drink later tonight then?”He asked calmly. 

‘Did he just ask me on a date?!’ Junko was caught off guard by the demon's words, and he spoke them so casually. No, she was just interpreting the situation wrong, there’s no way the archfiend would ask HER out on a date. I mean, she was an angel. It was common knowledge that the two never mixed. In fact, according to tradition, they should be enemies, but they weren’t. 

“I don’t see why not.” She said more calmly than she thought she was capable. 

“Excellent. I’ll see you around 7:00 then?” He said with a wag of his cute little tail. That thing was so adorable!!

“Yes, that works for me.” 

“Well I will see you then. I’d love to keep chatting with you but I must discuss the defense plans with Albedo. I look forward to our date though.” He once again made her face go cherry red and smiled smugly. “Farewell Junko.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do I dress up??? Would that be weird? Yea if I do that I’ll be trying too hard and he’ll notice immediately. Do you think he’s actually interested or is he just being a tease? Should I do something different with my hair? Victim??

“I think you should do whatever feels right sister.” Victim was floating a few feet away from his sister in her room watching as she rifled through her clothes trying to decide on what to wear. 

“That’s not helping Victim.” She said flatly. Not taking her eyes from her clothes.

“I just think that you might be making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be...” he said passively, fidgeting nervously. 

“This IS a big deal. It’s Demiurge!”

“We go drinking sometimes too.”

“That’s not the same thing, you’re my brother.”

Victim sighed, “I really don’t understand why this is such an ordeal, you are just two individuals going to converse at an establishment made for consuming sustenance. That’s not a big deal.”

“You have a weird way of rationalizing things.” Junko looked at her brother like he was a pathetic socially awkward puppy. She smirked turning her full attention to her brother “You know, since you seem like such an expert in the field, why don’t you get out and socialize.”

“W-what?? I couldn’t possibly do such a thing, who would guard the floor?” He spoke in a panic. 

“Um....me??” She stared at him blankly. A little offended by his remark. 

“T-there’s really no need! I have plenty of social interaction!” He waved his tiny hands in front of him. 

“Victim, who do you talk to?”

“You, Omega.....” Junko sighed, the Pleiades maid was sweet but also very quiet, meaning not much for conversation. 

“See That’s exactly what I’m talking about. We don't really have anyone to talk to on our floor. You need to get out more too.”

“I will consider it sister.”

Junko sighed, knowing that her words weren’t really getting through to him, she supposed it was good enough for now. After all, she had a date to get ready for!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some long hard consideration Junko decided not to dress up or look any different from her usual self. They were just going to the Nazarick bar, nothing to get so worked up over. 

She was still extremely nervous. 

She walked through the doors of the bar and spotted Demiurge immediately due to his bright attire, and just cause, who could miss such a handsome devil. ‘Ughh! I’m already blushing and I haven’t even sat down with him yet!’

She tried to calm down so her blush would leave her face as well as try to get her fluttering wings to chill out. She finally got up the courage to walk over to the demon who was sipping some deep red wine. 

“Demiurge! I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” She said happily taking the seat next to him. 

He turned to her with his usual smile, “Not to worry, I haven’t been here long at all. What would you like to drink, I can order for you.”

Oh his smile! So cute! some would call it an evil grin but she knew he would never direct any ill intent towards her. He was always kind to all those in Nazarick; it was truly such a charming quality. He could be so evil and cruel but when it came to the denizens of their home, he was nothing but kind. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t make her heart flutter, along with her wings. She finally came back to reality and realized she had just been staring at him. “Oh, yes uhm, I’m not really sure what I want so um, I’ll just have what you’re having?” That was so embarrassing. 

Demiurge looked at her raising his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips, “you want what I’m drinking?” Eyeing his drink and looking back at her. 

“W-well I don’t actually mean give me your drink, haha, I want my own if that’s okay, I mean it just smells good and I don’t really drink so I wouldn’t really know what to get.” She laughed nervously. Wow she knew she was a socially awkward idiot before but now, in the span of five minutes, he now thought she was as well. Great. So much for first impressions. 

He chuckled, “Well I did assume as much, though I wouldn’t mind sharing a drink with you at all.” The demon smirked noticing how flustered she looked at the thought of sharing a drink with him. “In fact, that wouldn’t exactly be such a bad idea, considering you’ve never had this particular beverage before, why not just try some of mine first before going through the trouble of ordering one for yourself, just to see if you like it of course.” He watched as she was turning a deeper shade of red very happy with the fact that he was able to make her so flustered. 

“I-I suppose that’s alright.” She said shakily, running a hand through her hair to steady herself. Hell yes she wanted to share a drink with him but she was still so nervous in the demon's presence. 

The devil smiled at the angel next to him. “Good, then come closer. We are sharing a drink aren’t we? And you’re much too far away to be able to do that.”

‘He’s so damn forward!’ She didn’t expect him to actually be interested in her let alone this flirtatious! She nervously slid closer to the demon they weren’t at all far away before but now that she’s scooted closer their chairs were touching and her legs brushed against his. ‘Physical contact, physical contact!!!’ Being so close to the demon was hard to bear so touching was even more unbearable. ‘Just stay calm.’

He slid his drink in front of her, watching her intently as she picked it up to drink it. It was a bit nerve wracking to be honest. She put the glass to her lips and the red liquid bursted with an addictive flavor as it hit her tongue. She visibly shivered, the drink tasted amazing but more than that she felt euphoric. It was a great feeling and she wanted to feel more of it, she took another sip. 

“I take it you’re enjoying it?” He smirked at her watching as she was seemingly in a daze from the drink she kept delicately sipping from absentmindedly. He didn’t say anything at first, he was just content with watching her. She definitely seemed to be enjoying the drink and he was enjoying simply being in her presence. Especially being this close to her. He did begin to worry after one to many sips, not wanting to be the cause for her getting blackout drunk. He decided to speak up to pull her out of her daze. 

“Yes! It’s delicious actually! What is it?” She asked curiously, she’d have to order it next time she was here. 

“Human blood” he said casually. 

“What.”

“Noble blood to be exact, their diets allow for a much sweeter taste. I’m actually quite surprised you enjoy it considering your racial class.” He said curiously. 

She was shocked, she didn’t really have any qualms with drinking human blood but she didn’t think she would actually enjoy the taste. “It is pretty weird, I didn’t think I’d like drinking human blood” she shrugged it off casually taking another sip. 

Demiurge stared at her dumbfounded. What kind of angel drinks human blood and doesn’t have any sort of reaction? He didn’t want to scare her but when she said she wanted what he was having, he wanted her to drink it, a dark part of him wanting to corrupt her. He was shocked when she had little to no reaction, she just kept slipping away. 

“Well considering you have polished off most of mine, I will order us both another one.” He teased. 

Junko blushed, smiling sheepishly, “oh...sorry.” she let out a cherub-like giggle that sent shivers down the demon's spine. He didn’t know what made him so attracted to her but he couldn’t get enough. His tail whipped happily and he smiled, “it’s quite alright.” Sou-chef placed their new drinks down in front of them and Demiurge turned to her once again, “now then, shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked the Demi/Junko meeting! The next chapter will continue in the bar.


	3. A Little Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko drinks a little too much and she suffers for it, and her and Victim have a heated discussion.

It hit her like a freight train.

Junko went from a little tipsy to hella drunk fast. She listened to Demiurge talk, getting lost in his eyes, his silvery words melding together to make a beautiful symphony. She felt really good right now.

Demiurge began to talk to her about the inner workings of Nazarick after they received their refills, and she got most of the way through being completely sound of mind, happily drinking her bloody concoction, not thinking she could actually get drunk off of blood. She had been very wrong. She was drunk off her ass right now and she really couldn’t care less about it.

‘He’s so handsome, everything about him is so perfect.’

“Junko?”

Demiurge looked at her with concern, he could see she was getting a little tipsy but now she seemed to be on a high. “Yessss Demiurge?” She giggled out a response.

“Are you feeling alright?” He should probably get her back to the 8th floor. He planned on controlling her intake of blood, not knowing if she would get drunk off of it or not considering your average angel never drinks blood. There’s not really a handbook that covers this. He had no idea a glass and a half would fuck her up as much as it had. She could see in her eyes that she was in a daze, and she was swaying slightly. It made him happy to see that she was much more relaxed though this was most likely temporary and she would revert back to being a skittish little mouse when she sobered up. Though he definitely did not mind her submissive nature, he wanted her to feel more comfortable with him. He had hoped to make getting drinks with her a regular occurrence as he does with Cocytus. Though there would definitely be a different atmosphere with her.

He was stopped mid-thought when Junko leaned forward to lay on his chest “you smell good” she said, a giggling mess as she inhaled. He went rigid from the contact, not expecting her to get so close. Demiurge was caught off guard to say the least, he was used to being the one in control, but now she was the one flustering him. He looked down to see her pale half lidded puppy eyes staring back at him. “Thank you... as do you” and she really did. she smelt like the sweetest flowers mixed with the stark scent of blood. The conflicting scents made her all the more irresistible to Demiurge.

“Sooo cute” his eyes widened in shock as she suddenly grabbed both of his ears, rubbing them with her soft hands. He went completely red. His ears were a big weakness of his, which were now being mercilessly played with by the angel in his lap. In my lap?? When did she get there? She smiled at him with a pink blush on her cheeks. “Thank you for helping me Demiurge. I don’t think I could do this alone.” The blood drink was akin to truth serum for her, she was letting all of her emotions flow. He wanted to take advantage of this and ask her more pointed questions, he wanted to know everything about her. The demon found it odd how attached he had become to the little angel. He was normally immune to such emotions, putting his faith in logic only. Emotion made things messy and he believed in nothing as absurd as love. He still didn’t of course. But He did care for the winged creature in his lap. That fact he couldn’t deny. “I’m always happy to help. You only need ask and I will provide you with the guidance you seek.” He spoke softly. She was still staring at him dreamily, his eyes shifted to her lips hungrily and he had to resist his more primal urges. He couldn’t just take advantage of her, as much as he desired the angel, she was the creation of Lord Ulberts most treasured comrade. She deserved the utmost respect from him, as well as from any other living being.

Junko Laid her head down in the crook of Demiurge's neck and put her arms around him. “You’re warm.” She let out an adorable giggle. She was so innocent and he loved it, and seeing the sweet little angel drink the blood of innocent humans, he couldn’t deny, was a major turn on for him.

The demon's excitement was growing by the second and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it contained. “Shall I escort you back to your floor Junko? You seem to be quite exhausted and I don’t want you to over exert yourself by staying awake any longer. After all, we’re no good at all to our Lord if we’re not at our best.” He spoke to her politely, giving her a sweet smile. He didn’t want to seem rude by pushing her to go back to her floor as if he didn’t want to be near her, quite the opposite actually. He adored her and her presence, finding the angel unbearably precious. He felt that deep inside there was something within her that he couldn’t quite see, and his curiosity hungrily wanted to seek it out. The reason he wanted to send her back to her room though, is so that his more demonic side didn’t come out and take advantage of her drunk state of mind and... He would just take her back to her floor now.

The angel pouted, holding him a bit tighter but didn’t object. She couldn’t deny that she was in fact exhausted. She wasn’t used to drinking and even though she had so little, it still managed to knock her for a loop.

“Can you stand?” The demon, not wanting her to fall. Junko giggled, “Well if I can’t walk I can just fly to my floor.” Her speech was starting to slur. Demiurge didn’t try to explain to her that if she couldn’t even walk straight then there was no way in hell she could fly. “Yes, well there will be no need for that.” He slowly and gently picked the angel up so as to not make her dizzy, carrying her bridal style as he made his way out of the bar. Holding her like this felt right, like she was made for him, to be in his arms. Junko started to protest and tried to wiggle out of his arms but Demiurge continued to hold her firmly, not letting her fall from his grasp. “Do not try to argue with me, I would hate to see you get hurt on my accord. I was the one who suggested that you drink after all.” The angel let out a whine but didn’t try to fight the demon.

It didn’t take long until they reached her floor. The demon knew she wouldn’t be able to make it to her quarters in one piece without falling or passing out along the way. She was already beginning to doze off in his arms. He would have happily brought her to her room but couldn’t do so, on account of him, as well as the other guardians besides herself and Victim, being barred from entry to the 8th floor. He had heard that it was quite dangerous and that only the angel siblings could handle the many threats that their floor possessed. He supposed he would just have to message Victim to come and get his sister.

Demiurge wanted to try and avoid getting the angel's brother involved, as he probably wouldn’t take too well to the fact that he had gotten his sister blackout drunk the first time they had been alone together. They weren’t technically alone, as Sou-chef was there working, occasionally coming to check in on them to see if they needed refills. Either way his point still held true. On top of this, he had never once met the male angel, and this wasn’t exactly the first impression he wanted to make. But contacting Victim seemed to be the only option if the demon wanted Junko to get back safely.

**“Victim, this is Demiurge, guardian of the 7th floor. I require your assistance regarding your sister.”**

**“Of course, is Junko alright?”** Demiurge could hear the slight panic in his voice. He supposed he had every right to be nervous. He was a devil after all, and she, an angel.

 **“No need to worry, she is fine. She simply had a bit too much to drink is all, and I didn’t want her to have to walk back to her quarters alone.”** Demiurge cringed inwardly, feeling quite ashamed at his inability to control her intake of the alcoholic like concoction. The drink itself has no alcohol in it whatsoever, but in certain species, it could bring the recipient into a drunken state.

The angel didn’t respond right away. **“...I see. I will come down to fetch her.”** Victim then abruptly ended the message spell.

He didn’t blame him for being upset, he would have been if someone had brought home his sister in a drunken daze. Not that he had one of course.

It didn’t take long for the angel to appear before the entrance of the 8th floor, with the Pleiades maid Aureole Omega in tow. The cherry blossom maid swiftly came over and gently lifted the angel from his arms into her own, heading back inside without a word.

Demiurge bowed his head “Please forgive my incompetence Victim. I severely misjudged the effects the alcohol would have on her. I let her consume a bit too much.” He decided to withhold the fact of just exactly _what_ he had coerced her to drink, instead just finding it safer to say she simply drank too much alcohol.

“I understand, my sister can be quite stubborn at times so I doubt she would have heeded your warning to stop _if_ you had given one.” Demiurge heard the silent jab he had sent him. This was definitely not the first impression he had wanted to make on her brother.

“Yes... Well I suppose I will let you take your leave and get your sister to bed. I bid you goodnight Victim.” He said politely, thinking it was better to just leave rather than continuing the tense conversation.

“And a goodnight to you as well Demiurge.” With that, the angel turned back around into his domain.

Junko awoke to a pounding headache. The events of the night before fuzzy and garbled. She thought she remembered Demiurge having to carry her back to her floor. She blushed and brought her hands up to cover her face. How embarrassing! what else had she done that night?

Junko rolled over, deciding to get a bit more rest before she started on her duties for the day. It was still early so she could afford to get a bit more rest. She wanted to be her best self to perform her responsibilities. For their lord Momonga! She rolled over getting ready to curl up and go back to sleep, only to jump back in shock at who’s eyes met hers.

“Good morning Junko. What did you do last night?”

Victim was sitting, more like hovering, at the edge of her bed. “V-Victim! Whaaat are you doing here? In my room. Invading my personal space.” She was surprised at first to roll over and find her brother creepily staring at her, but had quickly become annoyed at the invasion. Just because he was her brother didn’t mean he could just barge into her room.

Victim narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t avoid the question. What happened last night?”

Junko scoffed, “That’s none of your business!” She didn’t need him getting all up in her business, especially when she had such a pounding headache. “And how long have you been here watching me sleep?! You creep!”

“You let yourself get drunk around him?? What were you thinking, Junko?!” Victim was upset that his sister would be so comfortable with the devil that she would just let her guard down completely. “I know you like him but you have to remember what he is! He’s a demon! A devil. Both of our species have been engrained with a deep hatred for one another for centuries!” He was too protective of her, Demiurge would never hurt her, she just knew he wouldn’t, even if he was a devil.

“He would never hurt me, Victim. He wouldn’t hurt any being in Nazarick.” She tried to explain to him.

“Even _if_ he doesn’t harm you, you are letting yourself fall for a devil, don’t you realize how dangerous that is for our kind?” Victim had managed to calm down slightly in the hopes of getting through to his naive little sister.

They had both been created by their glorious lord Mukuro to be powerful angels, and not of the fallen variety. Despite this fact they both had evil alignments, as per their lords desires, but their views had always been conflicted. They were angels yet they were created to have evil alignment. Angels weren’t supposed to have emotions and be more logical creatures to better be able to pass judgment. Victim embodied this and in turn, managed to maintain a more neutral alignment. Junko on the other hand was always confused on how she felt. She would oftentimes feel like a failure because of it. They weren’t normal angels so they shouldn’t expect themselves to act like they were, but Junko saw how her brother had “grown up” and she felt like she was expected to be like him, because he was the only being she had ever known to be anything like her, so she felt like she had to be the same as him. But she wasn’t.

“You could lose your powers Junko! Or even worse, you could _die_!” Victim now spoke in a whisper, as if people were listening in on them “Angels who reach down from the heavens and willingly descend into the arms of demons, will fall from grace and must face divine punishment. No, we aren’t like other angels but the fact remains that we still are angels. We must abide by these rules.”

She didn’t understand. She knew demons were master manipulators, selfish, and cruel beings, but she didn’t really have a problem with that. She didn’t have a problem with any demon, and not just Demiurge. Their true nature never really bothered her. If she wanted to fall in love with a demon then she should be able to. Junko knew her brother would never be able to understand her opinions and reasoning, despite how much she wanted him to. Her brother was the only one she could really talk to. Like _really_ talk to. She said nothing. She just wanted to drop it, he’d never get it.

“ _Please_ Junko, I’m only trying to protect you.” He was always worried about his little sister, she had always been a little....off.

She looked away from him, raising her nose up high into the air and closing her eyes in an act of defiance.

“I will consider it brother.”

He sighed as she parroted the phrase he had spoken the day prior, knowing that he had not truly gotten through to her. “Lord Momonga would like to see you later today.” She turned back towards him, face crinkling in concern, looking like a child who was about to ask if she was in trouble.

“He wants to talk to you and decide on what task he will be assigning you in order to benefit Nazarick.” Excitement filled her heart as she jumped out of bed to get ready. She had to look as presentable as possible for her lord, not because she wanted to capture attention like Albedo and Shalltear, but she always just wanted to look her best for everyone she met. She always had to make a good impression!

“Sister, you need to res-“ Victim started to protest before his sibling came sprinting towards him, quickly grabbing him and slinging him under one arm, opening the door to her room, and tossing her brother out.

“Nope.” She slammed the door, not going to allow her brother to interfere with this. She didn’t have time to argue, she had to get ready to greet her lord!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter got a little rambly, I’m just trying to establish the premise for Victim and Junko’s character build, because I did make them a little weird, seeing as they are like fallen angels but not. In the actual Overlord series Victim is a fallen angel but I had to make it all confusing for my story lol hope you all enjoyed!!


	4. The First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Demi/Junko

Junko walked elegantly into Lord Momonga’s office after being given permission to enter. “You called for me my lord?”

Momonga’s eyes lifted to look at her, “Ah, Junko, thanks for coming.” Her lord always managed to intimidate her. He was just so wise, he always knew the right actions to take. That characteristic reminded her of the devil.

“I won’t take up much of your time Junko, I merely wish to talk to you and figure out what task I can assign you with to benefit Nazarick, aside from your duty as head commander of the 8th floor of course.” 

It was true that she was actually a higher ranking than her brother, despite him being older and more mature than her. She had the advantage of being much stronger than her brother. In fact, she was one of the strongest in Nazarick, with only Albedo and Shalltear being above her. She was a fighter who thrived on the battlefield. 

“I am honored that you see me fit enough to bestow more duties upon my unworthy self my lord.” She bowed her head, curtsying elegantly. 

“Think nothing of it. Now tell me what you believe your greatest strengths to be.” In that moment Junko felt extremely intimidated, like her lord was measuring her worth. 

“W-well lord, I feel like I do my best on the battlefield, I’m very strong with all types of magic from attack to illusionary so I might be of use with intelligence gathering as well...” she didn’t really know what else she was good at to be honest. 

“Hmmm, yes, Demiurge said as much.” Demiurge talked to lord Momonga about her?!? “He even mentioned taking you on as a pupil to teach you some techniques in the art of intelligence gathering, and since he is a master in the area, I think you would have no better teacher than him.” What?! “He said you showed great potential, and coming from Demiurge, that’s quite an honor. It’s no easy feat impressing him.” Why did he speak so highly of her?!? She was nothing special at all! She didn’t even know if she would be good at intelligence gathering, she just thought she might be! “I’ve already decided to use your immense strength in battle, that I knew from the start, but what do you say about becoming Demiurges pupil? It would benefit Nazarick greatly to have another guardian skilled in the art of manipulation.” 

Junko was shocked, everything was happening so fast. She was thrilled to have the opportunity to be the devils pupil, she would be working directly under him! Being able to spend time with him and even help him with his work! “I would be honored to work under the 7th floor guardian, he is such a strong asset to Nazarick. I hope to be able to do justice to him as his pupil!” She bowed deeply, squeezing internally. 

“I’m confident that you will Junko. You are among the strongest in Nazarick and as such, are a great asset to me. Since both you and your brother guard the 8th floor, I plan on sending you out on missions more, since Victim will be more than capable of guarding the floor.”

“I understand lord, thank you for this opportunity to allow me to prove myself to you!” Her voice filled with determination. 

“I have no doubt you will. Now please report to Demiurge to start your training.”

“Yes lord.” She bowed to him once more before taking her leave. 

She was still in shock. Lord Momonga had faith in her! Maybe if she did well to please him, he wouldn’t leave. 

Okay. It was time to start her training and message Demiurge. 

———————————————————-

“Junko, how lovely it is to see you again, and so soon after our previous meeting.” She heard the demon's silvery voice purr. 

When she messaged him, he had told her to come to the seventh floor, where he was doing his rounds. She had found him easily enough, or rather he had found her. She turned around to face the demon, beaming at him. “Demiurge! I can’t thank you enough for praising me so much in front of lord Momonga.” She still didn’t know what potential he saw in her and she was hoping she wouldn’t disappoint him. 

“But of course, I didn’t say anything that you weren’t deserving of. I believe you show much promise, which is why I had suggested to our lord that I become your teacher in intelligence gathering.” He smiled politely. “I do hope you don’t mind me being so bold as to suggest you study under me. I truly mean no disrespect. I believe we can both benefit from this relationship.” She squeaked internally, relationship?! She knew what she was thinking wasn’t at all what he was talking about but it still made her blush all the same. “No, no! I’m not offended at all! I’m really quite honored to work under you, I believe I can learn so much from it.” She said honestly. “Um, were you wanting to start today? I understand if you’re busy.” She asked nervously. 

“Not at all, I’ve already prepared for your arrival, would you follow me please?” He then extended his arm, offering it for her to take as they walked. She swore she could have swooned at how gentlemanly he was. She shyly took the arm that was offered to her and continued to walk alongside him. 

“He’s a demon Junko, a devil.”

Her brother's warning popped into her head but she shooed it away. No, he wouldn’t hurt her, she was sure. 

“I’m pleased to see you’re feeling better.” He said looking down at her. “Were you able to sleep well?” She didn’t think he would bring up the night prior. It was still fuzzy and hard to remember everything that transpired, But she still felt embarrassed over the things she did remember. “O-oh yes! I did sleep well... and you?” 

“Why of course, I had a very enjoyable night with you. I wouldn’t be adverse to making a habit out of it.” He spoke casually not making eye contact. He wanted to see her more often?? She wanted to scream with happiness, did this mean he liked being near her? She was so worried he wouldn’t. “I-I’d love that!” A visible blush on her face. 

He looked down at her and smirked. “Good, I have a feeling we’re going to be spending quite a bit of time together.” His silvery voice sent a chill down her spine. 

She smiled up at him, her blush spreading to the tips of her pointed ears. “I’m looking forward to it.” He grinned at her.

—————————————————

To her surprise, he had led her to his private quarters. They walked in, Junko still on the demon's arm, and she looked around curiously. It was all so very well decorated, everything looking very vintage and classy. The room was huge, equipped with a seating area with antique leather chairs and a Rococo couch with a small library to its side. On the opposite side of the room sat his dark mahogany desk with a massive throne-like chair sitting in front of it. This workspace sat across from a huge fireplace, but the most noticeable piece of furniture in the was the large crystal chandler looming above them. That was all she could see of his quarters, as the large double doors on the opposite wall, which she assumed led to his bedroom, were shut. 

Junko looked all around, letting go of Demiurge's arm in the process, taking all the lovely decor in. It all had a sort of dark beauty that she found breathtaking. The demon watched her with amusement as   
The angel carefully roamed around his room, like a curious kitten exploring its surroundings for the first time. “It’s all so elegant. “ she said in awe. 

Demiurge walked to the seating area and sat down on the couch crossing his legs. “I’m pleased you find it satisfactory.” He smirked. “Are you ready to learn your first lesson?” The choice of wording and the way he said that made it sound like he was going to bend her over and... Junko's face turned bright red as she stared at the demon with wide eyes. Why the hell had her mind just gone there?! 

The demon cocked his head. “Is something wrong?” He asked with a smirk playing on his lips. He knew exactly why she was blushing so furiously right now. He had intentionally phrased his statement in such a way that it hinted at something much more perverted. He had hoped that she had gotten his hidden meaning and she did. My my, such a dirty little angel. He grinned internally. She wasn’t as innocent as she came off to be.   
He patted the spot next to him on the couch inviting her to come sit. “Come here.” He said it politely but there was a hint of something else in his voice. Junko padded over to him and took her seat beside him, not sitting far away but giving him his space out of respect. He was disappointed she decided to sit oh so far away from him. “You can come closer, I don’t bite unless I’m given reason to.” She kept blushing madly, scooting closer to the devil. He wanted to see how long he could keep her blushing like this. “Junko?” He purred her name. 

“Y-yes?” She said trying to sound as dignified as possible.

“Do you remember what you said to me last night?” A panicked look crossed her face. Ah, it was just as he thought, she didn’t remember much of anything.

He leaned in close to her ear “You confessed your love to me.” He spoke in a low sensual voice.

Her body went rigid and she whipped around. “W-what?!?” She looked like she was about to short circuit. 

He smirked, “I’m kidding.” She stared at him not knowing what to say. Still in panic mode thinking he had found out her true feelings for him. 

“O-oh, I’m sorry, I can barely remember any of last night.” The embarrassment evident in her voice. She was so precious when she was flustered. He imagined all the different ways he could make her blush for him. 

“There’s no need to apologize, rather, I should be the one apologizing to you for teasing you in such a manner, but I just couldn’t help myself.” She continued to blush for him. 

“You’re so innocent Junko. That’s a rather good feature to have when looking to gather intel from your victims. It makes them gravely underestimate you until you choose to bare your fangs.” He paused eyeing her lips, “and such lovely fangs you must possess.” He purred to her. 

“D-Demiurge” she was extremely flustered. The demon was apparently feeling very flirtatious today. 

“My my, you’re already so worked up my dear, are you sure you want to continue for the day?” He asked teasingly. 

“Y- yes I’m sure!” She was so mousy, he adored it. 

“You’re positive? You aren’t lying to me?” He wanted to make sure this was in fact okay. 

“No I’m not!” She said with determination, getting a tiny bit upset that he didn’t believe her.

“Well then, tell me what you would like your next lesson to be.”

“Um, I’m not sure, it’s whatever you deci-“

“No Junko, What is it that you desire?” He literally had to spell it out for her, how adorably naive. 

Realization dawned on her and she looked away from him, not able to look him in the eye. But he took his finger and tilted her chin back up so he could see her face. “Tell me.”

“ I-I want.... you to touch me.” It was so embarrassing having to tell the devil what she wanted out loud while he stared at her. 

He hummed in satisfaction, taking the hand that was holding her chin and running his thumb over her plump lips. Junko closed her eyes and leaned into his touch before opening them once again when Demiurge slipped his thumb into her mouth. Which Junko affectionately licked and nibbled on. 

Demiurge cocked his head, “So submissive.” he chuckled. The devil took his other hand starting to pet the angel on her head. 

Junko was still feeling quite shy and flustered around Demiurge, but she began to feel a strong need for the demon, which proved to overpower her shyness. 

Junko leaned into him and started to suck on the thumb he so graciously put in her mouth. She boldly looked him in the eyes while she did it too, making Demiurge raise an eyebrow in surprise. He responded by promptly picking her up and placing her on his lap facing him. “You were much too far away for my liking.” He purred with a smug grin on his face. 

Junko leaned in slowly and shyly licked his lips. Her initial shyness quickly dissipating. It’s like all other feelings were pushed back to only leave room for desire. She felt like she needed the demon, needed the things he would do to her. She nuzzled her nose into his cheek in need with a whine. 

Demiurge was caught off guard by her actions once again but he quickly recovered. He took his clawed hand and tilted her chin up, pressing his lips onto hers. The angel moaned into their kiss and he prompted her mouth open with his tongue. She obeyed immediately, parting her lips to allow the demon to desecrate her mouth. His tongue was much more monstrous than her own and in turn, dominated the kiss. Junko flicked her tongue around his, trying to keep up with not much success. When he had enough of corrupting her sweet little mouth, he pulled out. The angel whined when he tried to leave her and sealed her lips around his tongue and sucked, trying to pull him back in. He was easily able to escape her grasp and retrieved the monstrous appendage from her. He leaned back to look at her pitiful face and smiled smugly. 

“My, so needy...” he spoke sensually. His erection growing. The angel was quite irresistible, especially like this, looking up at him with such want, like she needed the demon to survive. 

She responded by grinding her hips against him and whining. enticing a low growl from the devil. 

He thrusted into her movements, pushing her hips into him in the process. He reached back a little further to grope her rear, making her squirm on the demon's cock, the friction causing him to be impossibly hard. Demiurge shivered and roughly seized her, halting her squirms of delight. 

“Stop.” He commanded roughly into her ear. He then spoke more softly but still with the same demonic want. “Or I can’t promise I won’t desecrate your sacred body further.” 

The angel shivered at the thought of the demon pushing deep inside of her. She could feel her wetness increase through her panties. 

He could smell her heightening arousal with his acute senses and she knew it. Her cheeks were becoming even more flushed at her own desire. She shouldn’t feel this way, and she definitely shouldn’t be doing this with the devil. 

He reached under her skirt to play with her and could feel how insanely wet she was through her panties. She was thoroughly enjoying this. They had barely done anything and she was already this wet for him? 

He gently rubbed her through the fabric and she keened into his touch, stifling a lustful moan. 

She wasn’t saying anything. She hadn’t told him to keep going but she hadn’t told him to stop either. The demon would keep going unless told explicitly not too. After all, he knew she was in fact enjoying this, she just couldn’t bring herself to say it. Angels and demons weren’t supposed to engage in this type of behavior. 

Demiurge knew this fact but simply didn’t care. He was a devil, he was made to break rules and give into his desires. This was no exception. There was a chance that this could harm him in some way but it wasn’t a guarantee. The demons need to sate his lust was overpowering his sense of logic at the moment. He didn’t care what happened to him, he just wanted to lap at this forbidden fruit in front of him. 

He casually moved the thin piece of fabric away from her heat and slipped two fingers into her. The feeling of her on his fingers was intense, he felt a surge of energy throughout his body upon entering her. 

Junko yelped in an emotion that she couldn’t quite place as the demon slipped inside. Shaking on his digits and clawing her surprisingly sharp nails into his back. 

Demiurge didn’t move his fingers, unsure of if he was hurting the angel or not. Her outburst cutting through his lust clouded mind and making him stop to look down at her, his face crinkled in concern. 

His eyes widened when he looked into her own. There was a sort of hypnotized lust that needed to be fed in them. She whined shakily, her eyes pleading him to continue. 

The part of his mind that hadn’t been clouded by lust was now long gone after seeing the face she had made at him. He violently thrusted his fingers inside of her, earning him another high pitched yelp and a flutter of her wings. 

She sank onto his fingers as he pumped into her. She was losing all control of her body, feeling nothing but want for the devil in front of her. 

She felt so much pleasure and so much heat from just his fingers, she greedily wondered how his cock would feel inside her. She bit her lips as she bounced on his digits, still trying, with the small part of her brain that wasn’t hazed over by lust, to keep her moans and screams in check. Angels shouldn’t have desires, and if they did they never acted on them. 

Demiurge was sinking into a dangerous hunger as he watched the innocent angel unravel. He pumped his fingers in and out of her vigilantly, sincerely wishing it was his member instead. She was so wet, and he wanted so badly to have her heavenly liquids coat his needy cock. He was breathing heavily in her ear as she rested on his shoulder. Both of them trying to keep themselves contained. 

Junko sank her teeth into the demon's neck to try and stifle another moan, hoping it would help more than when she had been biting into the fabric of his suit covering his shoulder. The angel realized quickly she had made a grave mistake. 

“Fuck” Demiurge groaned demonically as she sank into him. That was the last straw for him and his restraints finally broke. He tore his fingers out of the angel and immediately stood up and started to carry her to his bedroom. She whined and squirmed in his arms at the loss of his fingers inside her. Demiurge responded to her cries by taking his tail and bringing it up to stuff into her mouth. She moaned and nibbled at the appendage in her mouth, slightly sating her lust for the demon. They arrived at his king sized bed and he tossed the angel onto it as gently as his sex craved mind would allow. He panted and started removing his clothes quickly, wanting desperately to sink his cock into the slutty angel. 

Junko tried shakily to remove her own clothes but with little success as she realized she was barely able to function after what the demon had done to her. All she could do was pant and rub her slippery legs together. Demiurge quickly helped her remedy this. 

He grinned chuckling darkly, “You're so worked up, and after I’ve done so little to this divine body of yours.”

He began to quickly undress the angel until she was completely nude beneath him. He stopped, letting his hungry eyes devour her body. She was perfection. Her alabaster white skin practically sparkled, and her lovely curves made him devastatingly aroused. He didn’t bother to take off the lace up heeled boots she wore, he wanted to tear into her as soon as possible, and he found that fucking her with her pretty little white boots on excited him. 

He got ready to plunge his hard cock into her but hesitated, breathing heavily arched over her like a predator. He wanted further confirmation he could do this. The demon had never done this before, he always just took what he wanted, never caring if the participants were willing, but it was different with her. She was a loyal servant of Nazarick, a fellow creation of the supreme ones. 

Her fragile nude body lay beneath him quivering. She could see the wavering in his gaze and understood why he was reluctant to continue. She hadn’t said anything to actually warrant that any of what they were doing was okay with her. He wanted confirmation. 

Junko gazed up at his chiseled body until her eyes met his. “Please Demiurge...” she said shakily. 

Demiurge sighed before he broke into an evil grin, all hesitation gone and replaced with carnal lust. “With pleasure.” He growled into her ear before striking into her violently. 

Junko let out an inhuman scream, her breathing quickening, pulse racing. Her blood was boiling and she felt as if she were burning up. Was it supposed to feel like this? It was a bit painful but the pleasure swallowed up all other sensations. 

Demiurge's wings burst from his back and he let out a shuddering gasp as his cock pulsed from within her. The feeling was so intense, so much more so than when his fingers were inside of her. He could feel himself shaking. He could barely think straight among all of the feelings he was experiencing. Demiurge had his fair share of women but this was something he had never felt before. There was something ingrained in him that told him to stop, that this was forbidden, but he couldn’t, even if he wanted to. He reared back and struck her again. 

He felt so good inside her, it felt like he was made to be inside her, which she knew couldn’t be. There was also something screaming within her telling her she should end this immediately, that this was treason, but she couldn’t help but feel nothing but ecstasy as the demon struck his powerful cock deep inside her.

He increased his thrusts, building a steady pace, being coaxed by the angels loud moans and screams of pleasure. It felt so good knowing he could do this to her, corrupt her so perfectly. He knew he had found her sweet spot when her nails ran down his back drawing blood in their wake. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she shook more violently as she fell deeper into the pleasure he brought her. Demiurge let out a primal growl as he watched the angel writhe beneath him. He felt himself rapidly approaching his orgasm and knew she was close as she clenched around him.

Junko felt so warm as she felt her own climax coming. She realized she didn’t care if this was wrong, it felt so good, and she found the taboo of it all to be even more enticing anyways. He made her feel so good and had always been so sweet to her. Even in his primal show of dominance he still managed to show concern for her. She didn’t care about any of the rules anymore. She wanted to feel this way forever, she thought as she hit her peak. 

Demiurge's hips pounded into her mercilessly. His want for her growing by the second. He fit so perfectly inside her, it was all beginning to feel so right. He loved being able to defile this pure body of hers and realized that he wanted to make her solely his. He would cover her with his scent so everyone would know his claim to her. It hit him that at this moment, he truly owned her. He had been the only man to ever partake of her body, and he knew that this was her fall from grace. It was something that could never be reversed and he was the cause. He would have that claim on her forever, and it would all be set in stone when he came inside her, releasing his vile seed inside her virtuous angel cunt.

“Now scream my name you filthy slut.” He snarled roughly. 

He gasped as he felt her climax beneath him, her walls clenching his cock as she screamed his name over and over.

He growled possessively in her ear as he felt his own peak dangerously approaching. “You’re mine.” 

The devil let out a pleasure filled groan as his powerful orgasm coursed through him and into the little angel beneath him, coating her walls and filling her to the brim with his infernal seed. He came hard, not realizing how strong his need was to claim the angel as his own, his load seeping out of her and onto his cock. 

He felt as if the world was whiting out as he breathed heavily. staring at Junko who still seemed to be in a daze. He rolled over next to her and put his arms around her, pulling her over to hold her to his chest. He wrapped himself around the limp angel. Feeling such a strong emotion that he couldn’t place. He was too tired to dwell on it and instead decided to lay his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He sighed happily before drifting into sleep. 

“You belong to me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to write. This is one of the first pieces of smut I have ever written so please go easy on me. Hope everyone enjoyed!


	5. Doing The Devils Dirty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi has a new test for Junko, how will she handle it?

Junko woke up to being embraced by an affectionate warmth. She sleepily huddled closer to it and sighed happily. She felt the warm being purr with a rumble in their chest. A hand reached up to comb through her hair softly and she felt tender lips press against her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly to see Demiurge holding her close and showering her with affection. 

“Good morning my darling. Did you sleep well?” He purred. He had a slightly smug smile on his face. 

The actions of the night previously came rushing back to her, causing her to blush madly, staring at him wide eyed. 

He chuckled darkly, “there’s no need to be embarrassed. Not after the night we spent together.” He gave her an evil and slightly perverse grin. 

She looked away, “I-I’m so sorry about last night...” She didn’t know how to react. When she was in the moment, she wanted nothing more than to belong solely to the demon, but now she was nervous, not expecting things to escalate so quickly. Then she realized the full gravity of the situation. 

“Oh my god, what’s going to happen to us?!” She spoke, voice full of panic. 

He smiled gently. “I believe we will be fine, I don’t feel much different than my usual self.” Save for a lot of confusing feelings.

“No, this isn’t right, I’m an angel and you’re a demon! We can’t do this! We were made like this! To act a certain way! I do-“ he cut her off. 

“Yes, it is as you say. We were created to act a certain way, and I believe we are not bringing any shame to our creators by simply sharing a night of passion. After all, our creators were quite close, doesn’t it make sense that we would be as well?” He spoke calmly and gently, hoping to ease her panic. 

She hesitated but was still apprehensive. “I-I’m not sure...” she began to huddle into herself, shrinking away from the demon. 

A small surge of panic and possessiveness coursed through Demiurge. She was starting to push away from him but she was his, he laid claim to her. He didn’t want to lose her. He was perplexed and frustrated by the feelings he was harboring for the angel. 

“I rather enjoyed last night and I could assume you did as well,” considering she was screaming his name in raw ecstasy. “If we are fond of each other’s company as well as partaking in.... certain activities together, then perhaps we should surrender ourselves to these feelings, this might be how our creators intended us to be.” He hoped he could get through to her, to keep her here by his side. He wouldn’t let her escape him so easily. 

A certain clarity came over her and she sat silently pondering. 

“Do you enjoy my presence Junko?” He asked curiously. 

“Well yes of course but I-“

“And I assume you have had the same feelings as I since we first met?” He knew she would think he meant when they first met in the new world, but these feelings he had started long before that. 

“.....yes” she said shyly in defeat.

‘Good, she knows she can’t fight this, her rightful place is by my side.’ Demiurge smirked internally, relieved he was finally convincing her that this was what it was supposed to be like. 

“Then why fight it my darling?” He put a hand up to brush her blushing cheek with his thumb. 

“I... I don’t want to...” she looked at him and smiled shyly. 

Demiurge smiled, “Neither do I.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. 

———————————————————-

“Outstanding Junko!” The demon sang her praises for the progress she had made. 

Today made a week of studying under the 7th floor guardian and he couldn’t be happier with her progress. So far he had only given her written work to see how she would do with that before moving on to anything more serious, and she went above and beyond. 

He went to lovingly rub her cheek, “I’m very pleased with you my dear.” He said sweetly, making her blush, leaning into his touch. 

Any praise she received from the demon made her heart sing. She didn’t know what it was but there was something that just made her strive to please him. “I’m so happy my work has been to your liking!” She was high on the compliments he so liberally gave her. 

“Very much so! I believe we can move on to the next phase now.” He said confidently, so sure of her abilities 

“What would that be?” She asked curiously, a little nervous with the idea of moving on to something different. 

“Well, since you’ve mastered the conceptual aspect, we can move on to field work, so you may actually be able to get some experience.” He said happily, his tail wagging behind him. 

“R-really? Field work already? You don’t think it’s a little soon, I just started.” She thought it was a bit too early to actually put her work to the test. What if she messed up and disappointed him??? 

“I believe you are more than capable of accomplishing such endeavors.” He beamed. He thought so highly of her. 

“I just....” she trailed off, not knowing how to express her thoughts. 

“You don’t want to disappoint me, yes I’m aware.” He said flatly, as if it were common knowledge. 

She looked up at him in surprise. It was a little off putting that he could read her so well. 

He smiled at her softly “You needn’t worry yourself about that, even if you don’t succeed it will serve as a learning experience for us both.”

She looked at him with a question in her eyes. “How will it benefit you?” She couldn’t really see how her failure could be beneficial to him at all. 

“It will help me to further understand you as well as how you learn.” He stated simply as though it were obvious. 

She still seemed unsure and nervous of impending failure. Demiurge sighed, he wouldn’t be able to convince her that he would never be upset with her. If she did fail then it would be his fault for not being able to be an adequate teacher. He reached out to hold her close. “Before we begin, why don't we eat first? Perhaps having a meal will make you feel a bit better, hmm kitten?” 

She blushed at the pet name. It was something the demon had chosen to call her as of late. She definitely wasn’t complaining, rather she loved the name. It made her feel safe and closer to him. He seemed to be growing quite possessive over her and she was quickly becoming putty in his hands, being extremely submissive for the devil. 

“Yes, I’d like that.” She said softly looking up at his handsome face. 

“Good, shall we?” He purred, taking her arm in his and leading them off to the cafeteria.   
———————————————————

This was the first time Demiurge had been with her in public since their heated love session. They mostly just stayed on the seventh floor. They would leave occasionally but never together, as they had their own responsibilities to take care of.

When they arrived at the dining area Demiurge asked her what she wanted to which she responded that she just wanted some shortcake. They didn’t really need to eat and Junko always had an affinity towards sweets, so typically that’s what she consumed. 

Demiurge frowned at her choice. “You need real food. I’ll allow you to have your choice of desserts after your meal but only if you eat an adequate amount. You need to be well nourished.” He stated matter of factly. “You can go and find a seat. I’ll order for us both.” 

Junko stood frozen, dumbfounded that he would be so bold as to not only order for her, but tell her that she needed to eat a certain amount that he deemed to be satisfactory to get what she actually wanted. 

Demiurge turned to look at her wide eyed expression. He chuckled, “Well? Go and sit, I’ll be with you momentarily.” With that he shooed her off. 

And now she was here, waiting for him to come back so she could eat whatever he had decided to get her. She was still a little shocked. He immediately just took control, acting as if he knew what was best for her. She was even more shocked at the fact that she wasn’t bothered by this at all. She actually felt content, happy to feel so taken care of and fawned over.

“Here you are, I do hope it’s to your liking.” He placed her plate down displaying a generous amount of food. He had brought her some caviar, beef tenderloin, and green beans. Junko barely ate as it is and she hoped he wasn’t expecting her to finish this. 

She looked at Demiurge's plate and saw that he had a rather bloody cut of lamb, with a soufflé and some asparagus. It looked delicious, as did her own. She very excitedly dug into what he had chosen for her. 

She got through less than half of it and she couldn’t eat anymore. She wasn’t used to so much food, and actual food to boot, not just sweets. Demiurge had already finished his and had been glancing from her to the barely touched meal on the table. 

“Really? Come now, this can’t be all you’re going to eat.” He wasn’t very impressed. He knew the angel wasn’t used to real food but this was ridiculous, she had hardly eaten at all. 

Junko pouted. “You gave me too much, you can’t expect me to eat all this.” 

The demon sighed, “Am I going to have to force feed you then?” He said with a slightly amused expression on his face. 

She laughed at the ridiculous notion and looked back at him to see his expression and she froze. He looked amused but she could tell he was being deadly serious. He was hellbent on getting her to eat. “W-wait, I really can’t eat anymore.” She said nervously. 

The demon looked at her thoughtfully. “Well...I suppose I can look over it just this once.” The demon stood up and loomed over her, whispering in her ear. “But I expect you to repay the favor later~” he purred seductively. 

He smirked triumphantly. “Now, come along, kitten.”

Junko blushed wildly and nodded her head. She really was putty in the demon's hands. 

———————————————-

“Umm, where are we?” She knew they were still on the seventh floor but she had never seen this corridor before. 

“This is a space I use for....personal activities” he spoke, contemplating his use of words. He turned to face her, “But today we will be using it for training purposes.” He smiled kindly at her. 

“I have been graciously given some members of the sunlight scripture to extract vital information from.” He spoke proudly. 

“Oh, from that village Lord Ainz visited some time ago?” She remembered the event quite well. She had been surprised that her lord would bother to save a gaggle of pathetic human life forms. He had also asked that they now refer to him as Lord Ainz. She didn’t understand the purpose for this but she knew there had to be a good reason behind it considering it had been her lord's idea. 

“Indeed. I would like for you to try your hand at some real life intelligence gathering. It’s one thing to do it on paper, but it’s much different in actuality” his tail wagged with a sort of contained excitement. “Follow me so we can begin.” He smiled sweetly at her. He was eager to see how this would play out. 

They arrived at the cell containing the prisoner. “Inside resides the captain of the sunlight scripture who so rudely attacked our lord.” Said Demiurge in disgust.” Junko nodded her head in thought. 

“Do you think you could stay outside? I just think you would scare him too much.” She giggled and Demiurge shivered at the sound. “But of course my kitten.” He purred seductively. 

Demiurge unlocked the door, allowing Junko entrance to the cell. The prisoner lied limp and pathetic on the floor. He cringed at the sound of someone entering his cell. More than likely expecting the devil to come torture the human some more. He gasped as he risked a glance and saw a beautiful angel standing before him. He thought he had finally died and that these were his final moments on earth, the breathtaking seraph here to guide him to heaven. “P-please save me!” The once proud captain cried out desperately, crawling like a worm in the last throes of death towards Junko. At least that’s how the angel perceived it. She stared blankly at him for a moment   
before smiling sadly, walking towards him elegantly before kneeling in front of him. 

He stared up at her with tears in his eyes. “Help me...” his voice was shaking with fear of what would inevitably come if the angel chose not to rescue him from the claws of the devil. 

“My child, I will save you from this hell that you reside in. You needn’t suffer any longer.” She spoke regally and with such sweetness in her voice. The prisoner was overcome with joy, sobbing uncontrollably. His suffering would finally come to an end. 

“But your ties to this life hold you back, and forbid me from taking you to the promised land.” She spoke sorrowfully. 

“W-What do you mean?? I have no ties, there’s nothing left for me here! I’ve already come to the realization that I will never see my wife and child again!” He said in a panic. 

“Those are not the ties I speak of. I refer to the ties to your country. You must let go of those notions of loyalty. They mean little in the eyes of God. You fought valiantly to protect your country. He can see this courage in your heart, but you can rest now. Please, let me end your pain.” She looked so sad. Like she desperately wanted to help him. 

“No.... I can’t. I could never! I would never be forgiven!” He shouted with his last shred of determination. 

“But who is it you seek forgiveness from? Your country? Your loved ones? Your God?” 

Her words struck him. She could see the hint of wavering in his eyes. Was it all truly worth it? “If it is your wife and child you fear for then you may rest easy. I can take them far away from that country. Somewhere they can live out their lives peacefully.” She smiled at him, a smile promising that it would all be okay. 

“...You could do that?” He asked in disbelief? 

“Of course, it would be the least I could do for such a brave and courageous soldier. You have endured so much pain, you’ve truly earned your place at God's side.”

“But what will become of the Slane Theocracy.” He asked in a final attempt to stand his ground and not give up their secrets. 

“Do you think that God would let a country with most valiant soldiers perish? No, he has seen their worth and will give them the strength to prevail.” She spoke with absolute conviction. 

She put a gentle hand to the prisoners cheek. “Your fight is over.”

The prisoner took a deep shaky breath, and told her everything. 

The angel smiled at the man, before the sound of clapping reached their ears. “Well done my kitten! Instead of opting for the usual methods of torture, you chose to feed him false promises to get him to break! Truly brilliant! Something that could only be executed by you no doubt. He spoke proudly walking into the cell to praise her. 

Junko stood up from her spot in front of the human and padded over to the demon happily! “Oh I’m so glad you’re pleased Demiurge!” She cried out happily with the longing evident in her eyes while she looked up at him. 

He pulled her close, keeping an arm wrapped around her as she nuzzled herself into the devils chest. He looked back up to the prisoner with a smug look on his face as he watched in shock what just played out before him. 

“As for you, I don’t believe I have anymore use for an insect such as yourself.” His face breaking into an evil grin. 

He turned to the angel cuddling against his chest. “Junko, would you-“

‘Demiurge. All guardians must report to the throne room immediately. Bring Junko with you.’ Albedo promptly cut off the message with that. 

“Demiurge?” She looked up at him in concern. 

The demon sighed, “I believe Lord Ainz has called a meeting. All guardians have been ordered to report to the throne room at once. This will have to wait.” He was genuinely disappointed that this little experiment had ended right at this moment but it couldn’t be helped. “I have to take care of something before I meet with the rest of the guardians but I will see you afterwards. Okay my darling? Junko nodded in understanding, smiling at the handsome devil. 

He kissed her sweetly on her forehead before teleporting away. She sighed happily, she was becoming completely obsessed with the demon. 

“How could you? What’s wrong with you?!” The prisoner let out a broken cry, he was so confused on why this angel would team up with a devil. “Everything you said...” he didn’t want to believe it. To accept that he had given up the secrets of his country for nothing. 

“I lied.” She stared at him blankly, all of the previous emotion gone from her face. 

“But why?? You’re a servant of the Gods! This is blasphemy!” He screamed, he was falling into insanity when he realized the cruel fate he would soon succumb to. 

The angel walked closer to him, the man shrinking away in fear as she kneeled down before him, leaning in close as if to tell a secret. 

“Sometimes, even an angel can end up dancing with devils.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again! That last quote isn’t mine, I just remember reading it somewhere a while back and it really stuck with me. As always feedback is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter Demiurge appears and we have our first interaction between the two! Yay Demi fluff!! XD


End file.
